


You'd Have To Start With Madison

by thesparrowspeaks



Series: The Zadison Chronicles [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Domestic Discipline, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparrowspeaks/pseuds/thesparrowspeaks
Summary: Or, Cordelia is fed up with the diva attitudes spreading in her school and adopts a new policy. Zoe takes it upon herself to be the enforcer for one diva in particular.





	You'd Have To Start With Madison

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really nervous posting this one, but at the same time it's the installment in this series that's floated around my head the longest. I like to think Zoe found ways of helping Madison learn to behave.

In true Madison Montgomery fashion, she never spoke of sleeping with Zoe to stave off nightmares, even as she quietly slipped into Zoe’s bed every night. In true Zoe Benson fashion, she never spoke of it either, even as she welcomed the girl every night and held her through the nightmares.

And in true, unadulterated Madison Montgomery fashion, her sleeping did nothing to improve her attitude with the rest of the house. Her color returned, the bags under her eyes slowly disappeared, and she was even managing to eat, but her sarcasm was as biting as ever.

This was the topic of conversation at the weekly Council meeting this morning. Cordelia pulled Zoe and Queenie aside in her room for a meeting one morning a week to discuss how things at the academy were going and other events pertinent to the coven. Misty, though she rejected holding a council seat, often attended these meetings with Cordelia’s permission. Madison never wanted to attend, which was perfect for this morning.

“I’m used to Hollywood’s bullshit, don’t get me wrong, but she’s rubbing off on the younger witches,” Queenie said. “Dealing with her is hard enough, but having a bunch of junior divas is wearing on my nerves.”

“She has remained quite difficult,” Cordelia agreed. “I hoped after finally getting some sleep,” she said, giving Zoe a knowing look, “she might improve, but if anything it just gave her the energy to be even meaner. She’s as bad now as she was when she arriv-”

“Excuse me,” called a voice. The witches stopped and looked over at the door, where a small head was poking in. “I’m sorry, I know it’s special meetin’ time, but Jess and I was playin’ outside and she climbed a tree and can’t get down and she’s cryin’ an awful lot...”

“I’ll get her,” Queenie announced. “Hollywood was the last subject of this meeting, right?”

“Correct,” Cordelia said softly.

“Not my responsibility,” Queenie replied, giving a look at Zoe before standing up. “Come on Christy, show me where Jess is,” she said, following the young witch outside.

“Was Madison worse when she arrived than when I got here?” Misty asked, turning back to Cordelia.

“Oh yes,” she said, “she was a nightmare when she got here. Fighting every rule, yelling at everyone, using her telekinesis to throw things at people when she didn’t get her way...I sometimes wonder how I didn’t immediately expel her, honestly.”

“So what happened?” Zoe asked. “That’s even worse than when I got here, so something must have gotten through to her.”

“Not something. Someone. Auntie Myrtle.”

“I thought Madison hated Myrtle...how…?” Zoe looked up in confusion, missing the meaning of the smirk on Cordelia’s face. Misty also looked puzzled before her eyes widened in realization.

“She didn’!”

“She did,” Cordelia confirmed. “Auntie Myrtle was very trendy, but when it came to misbehaving witches she was always a little old-fashioned.”

Zoe remained confused, but Misty snorted.

“Well, if she had tanned my hide, I’d probably not like her either,” she chuckled.

“Wait, she...Myrtle….Madison?” Zoe asked, realization dawning on her face.

“Yes, she spanked her,” Cordelia said bluntly. “As she did me when I was young, and countless other young witches in this school. In fact, I still have her old hairbrush,” she laughed.

“Hairbrush?!” Zoe asked.

“Well it certainly never saw her head,” Misty laughed.

“Behave,” Cordelia said, chuckling slightly herself. “Honestly, it’s probably a strategy I should bring back now that we’re growing so much. It certainly kept me and my classmates in line when we were young.”

“You’d have to start with Madison,” Misty pointed out.

“I...I suppose so,” Cordelia said softly.

“You can’t,” Zoe blurted out. “I mean, yes, she deserves it, and you couldn’t...well...do that, to any of the other students if Madison didn’t also catch it. But she’s just learning to trust the coven again after her time in Hell, and you know she’d take it personally, it would set her back so far. She’s finally starting to sleep through the night, you know.”

“I know,” Cordelia said, sighing. “But we have to do something. She can’t go on like this.”

“Leave her to me,” Zoe said suddenly. “I’m a council member and a teacher here, and her roommate. She’s starting to trust me, so she might take it better...you know she’d take it super personally if you did anything, it wouldn’t be a consequence to her, it would be you being an ass.”

“Well, that’s true,” Cordelia said thoughtfully.

“Let me handle Madison and her attitude. Maybe I can figure out a way to chill her out, and if it comes down to it, I can...you know...”

“Honey, I love ya, but I have doubts about your ability to spank the girl if ya can’t even say the word,” Misty said.

“I can though. I’ll sp-spank her, if it comes to that,” Zoe said, stuttering slightly on the word but determinedly finishing her sentence. “Just, leave her to me, okay? And if I can’t handle it, I’ll let you know. Just give me a chance first.”

Cordelia pursed her lips and stared at Zoe for a moment while thinking. “Alright,” she said finally, “as long as this behavior stops. You are solely responsible for any spankings Madison earns, for now, but only because I agree she likely won’t take it in the right mindset from me.”

“We should make an announcement,” Misty said. “Not just to Madison, but the whole house. Let ‘em know there will be new consequences for everyone, since the whole house is goin’ crazy with attitudes.”

“That’s a good idea,” Zoe said. “It also gives Madison a warning without singling her out.”

“We’ll announce it at lunch,” Cordelia decided. “And if we’re doing this, let me just say that this also goes for any wayward council members or senior witches,” she said, casting glances between Misty and Zoe. Misty shrugged in response, while Zoe visibly gulped.

“Guess it’s only fair,” she added quietly. “But, if it comes to me, can you…?”

“I’m not giving just anyone this power,” Cordelia said, sensing the rest of the question. “I may give you and Queenie control over the new students’ consequences, but even then I may just take it on myself until we figure out a good system. Even still, if you ever find yourself needing in need, it’ll likely be me. Maybe Misty, if you’re okay with that,” she added as an afterthought.

Zoe nodded, face reddening.

“It’s settled then,” Cordelia said with a nod. “Let’s go get ready for lunch.”

  
___

The announcement went as well as Cordelia could have hoped. She had left it vague and added lesser consequences, sparing the embarrassment for anyone pulled into her room later this year, but made sure the option was known. She noted that Madison rolled her eyes, but refused to make eye contact with anyone for the rest of the meal. Cordelia suspected she knew she was the inspiration of the entire new policy.

The rest of the house was very subdued for the rest of the afternoon, none of the girls wanting to be the first to test the new rules. Cordelia encouraged Zoe and Queenie to lighten the lessons the rest of the day, in order to keep things from seeming too austere, so by dinner time everyone was back in their usual chatty moods.

Unfortunately, peace couldn’t last. That night, after dinner, several of the girls were sitting around the parlor, hanging out before Cordelia forced them to go to bed. It was peaceful, until Madison and Coco got into it. What started it, no one knew, as these two had a tendency to argue every other day or so.

“You’re such a fucking bitch,” Madison spat.

“At least I’m a stylish one. You wouldn’t know style if it bit you on the ass,” Coco responded.

“Fuck you!”

“You wish you could.”

“Like anyone would want to!”

“Ha!” Coco said. “Me, unwanted? Coming from the bitch that was left to rot in Hell!”

Zoe saw it coming as soon as the words left Coco’s mouth, but she was too late to stop it. Madison merely waved a hand and Coco went flying, back hitting the wall before her body crumpled to the floor. Cordelia and Misty rushed to her side, while Zoe grabbed Madison and started leading her upstairs.

“Zoe!” Cordelia called as she watched them leave the room.

“I know,” Zoe called back, setting her jaw. She hadn’t wanted to exercise her new responsibility quite yet, but she also knew this couldn’t stand. She marched Madison all the way up to their room, not letting go of her until they were inside and the door shut and locked. To Zoe’s surprise, Madison collapsed onto her bed and started crying.

“Madison-”

“Fuck off.”

Zoe sighed. So they were back to this. “We are going to talk about this. Unless you’d rather deal with an angry Cordelia.”

“She’s fucking right,” Madison sniffed. “I’m a miserable fucking person and I was left in Hell for a reason.”

“Yeah, because we had to fight to get you back out,” Zoe explained for what felt like the thousandth time. “But we did come back for you. If we really didn’t want you, do you think we’d have bothered?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Madison said. “I’ll just die again eventually and go back there. I don’t want to go back to Hell.”

“Why do you think you’d go back?”

“Because I’m a bitch. I always have been and always will be and I don’t know why I’m like this but I can’t make it stop," Madison whimpered, looking defeated. She had her arms crossed over her chest and wouldn't look at Zoe anymore.

“Do you know what I think?” Zoe asked, sitting on the edge of Madison’s bed, casually waving her hand to soundproof the room. “I think you’ve never had real consequences for your actions, so you’ve never had a reason to stop and think before you do something.”

Madison eyed the locked door before looking back at her roommate. “What, am I grounded?” she joked nervously. Zoe ignored her.

“Someone in this house gave you consequences once, though, didn’t they?” Zoe asked, giving Madison a pointed look.

“Look, just because Cordelia implied…you can’t,” Madison said, standing up and backing away from her roommate.

“I can, actually,” Zoe said, voice calmer than she felt. “Who do you think told me about you and Myrtle? I have Cordelia’s permission to...handle you.”

“No, Zoe, NO.”

“It’s either me or Cordelia, Madison. Take your pick. But you threw another witch across the room and could have killed her, so someone is going to do something.”

“Did you hear what she said to me?” Madison was whining now.

“I did, and Cordelia will take care of that, I promise.”

Madison faltered, searching Zoe’s face for any sign of weakness and finding none. She bit her lip, anxiety showing on her face. “It’s really gotta be you or Cordelia?”

“I mean, Misty might do it if you say please.”

Madison scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning away from Zoe. She considered her options, knowing if Cordelia had called for this policy something would happen. She wasn’t a pushover anymore, and Madison knew she could take the Supreme at her word. Finally she turned back, looking anywhere but at Zoe. “Do you have to tell everyone?”

“Everyone will know you had some kind of consequence, but they won’t know what. They’ll probably think I yelled at you, I doubt any will suspect I spanked you,” Zoe said, noticing Madison tense at the word. “I’ll tell Cordelia enough that she knows the matter was handled, but no one needs to know the details. I already soundproofed the room, no one will hear.”

“Promise?” This was almost a whisper.

“I promise.”

“I don’t want...” Madison started, voice cracking. Zoe felt for her, wanting to take it back when she saw how scared Madison looked. She took a deep breath, remembering her promise to Cordelia and knowing something had to be done.

“I don’t want to do it either,” Zoe said, “but someone in this house is going to, quite frankly, and I promised Cordelia I would make you my responsibility.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I care about you, dumbass,” Zoe replied, sighing heavily. “I fucking missed you while you were gone, and I don’t want to lose you again, so if that means I have to spank you every day to keep you from getting kicked out, I’m going to.”

Madison’s cheeks flushed red, but she seemed to take in Zoe’s words. “Okay, but only you?”

“That’s the current deal.”

“I don’t trust the rest of them. I mean, I do, but I don’t, and-”

“It’s okay,” Zoe said. “I didn’t like the idea of Cordelia spanking you either, and I said I didn’t want just anyone spanking me, so I get it, it’s okay.”

“Wait, why would anyone…?”

It was Zoe’s turn to blush. “Cordelia, uh, made it known that being a Council member didn’t make us immune. Not just anyone can hold us accountable, but yeah, Queenie and I are at risk as well. Misty too, I think.”

Madison nodded, slightly calmed by the idea that no one, not even Zoe, was exempt. She chewed her lip for a moment. Zoe just waited, letting her settle into the idea. Madison looked up at her after a moment, staring into Zoe’s eyes as if searching for something.

“You’re really going to do it, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Please, can’t we just tell Cordelia you did it?”

“No,” Zoe sighed, reaching her hand out to Madison. “Come here.”

Madison bit her lip again, looking like she wanted to do anything else, but finally walked over and took Zoe’s hand. To her slight surprise, Zoe pulled her onto her lap, face up, and hugged her.

“What Coco said was fucking mean, and frankly wrong,” Zoe said firmly. “We all want you here. I want you here. I care about you, and that’s why I’m going to do this, okay?”

“Okay,” Madison whispered, letting herself settle into the embrace for a moment. “How are you gonna do it?”

“How did Myrtle do it?”

Madison buried her face in horror at the memory. “Over her lap and bare,” she squeaked out. Zoe took a minute to think it over before deciding.

“In a minute, you’re going to stand up and take your pants down. Just the pants, this time. I’m going to put you over my knee, and we’ll go from there. I’ll only use my hand, since it’s a first for us, okay?”

Madison nodded, forcing herself to take slow albeit shaky breaths. After a moment, she stood of her own accord in front of Zoe, on her side.

“Pants,” Zoe said quietly. Madison bit her lip as new tears fell, face turning red. She didn’t argue, though, not wanting to give Zoe any reason to pass her off to the Supreme instead, knowing Cordelia was likely to be less patient or merciful if she had to do this. She slowly undid the button of her pants and pushed them down, ever so slightly, then practically leaped over Zoe’s lap before she could lose her nerve.

Zoe took a second to settle her into position so that her front was on the bed, taking a deep breath as she did so. She had planned on allowing Madison to keep her panties up for this first one, but to her dismay the girl was wearing a thong. She shook the doubt out of her head and wrapped one arm around Madison’s waist, setting her other one on Madison’s behind. About the time Madison realized she was bare and gasped, Zoe had raised her hand for the first SMACK.

Madison yelped, then reached and grabbed her pillow to stuff her face into, determined to remain stoic for the rest of the punishment. It occurred to her briefly that she could transmutate and leave, but she figured whatever Cordelia would do in response would be far worse than what Zoe could do now...plus a small part of her wanted to be good for Zoe.

Zoe took a second to watch the reddening mark appear on Madison’s bottom before landing a second, then a third. She soon built up a steady rhythm, switching sides back and forth with each resounding spank. It didn’t take long before Madison’s backside turned a bright pink, but the girl had still hardly made a sound.

Feeling a sting in her own hand, but frustrated at the lack of results, Zoe decided to ramp it up. She readjusted her legs to raise Madison’s bottom a little bit, and concentrated on the spots where butt met thighs. Madison squirmed a lot more at that, kicking her legs with every spank, and Zoe made a mental note for the future as she continued.

“Zoeeee...please...” Madison finally whined, breaking her silence and sobbing. “It hurts!”

“It’s supposed to,” Zoe replied simply, without missing a beat.

“I’m sorry, please, stop, please,” Madison cried, attempting to reach back and cover herself. Zoe stopped at that, reaching to grab Madison’s free hand and hold it while the other rubbed her bottom.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes,” Madison sobbed.

“Will you apologize to Coco tomorrow?”

“Whatever, just please stop, I’m sorry….”

“Five more,” Zoe decided, squeezing Madison’s hand tightly before moving to hold her waist again. “Then it’s over.” Steeling herself, she turned and landed five spanks quickly, much harder than any of the previous, two on each sit spot and a final full-strength swat to bridge the gap. Madison kicked and howled, but Zoe held her tightly even after it was over, rubbing her back until her crying slowed.

“It’s alright, it’s over,” Zoe said softly, moving to lift Madison up and seated on her lap. Madison yelped again at the contact, but threw her arms around Zoe and buried her face.

“I’m sorry,” she wailed, sobbing into her shoulder. Zoe held her close and rubbed her back, letting her cry until she finally calmed down.

“It hurtsss,” Madison whined.

“It’s supposed to,” Zoe said, ignoring the stinging in her own hand. “And if you ever make me do it again, it’s going to be more than my hand and it’s going to hurt more, understand?”

“Mhmm,” Madison mumbled, nodding into Zoe’s shoulder. “Can...can I take a shower? I feel gross,” she pouted.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Zoe said, lifting the room’s enchantments and thanking the powers that be they had a private bathroom attached to their room. “I’ll be right in here when you get out, okay? I’m just getting ready for bed.” Madison nodded before shuffling off to the bathroom, pants still down at her ankles.

Zoe waited until she heard the sound of the shower turn on before she got up, quickly changing into pajamas before grabbing her phone and shooting a text to Cordelia.

_[Zoe]: It’s handled._

_[Cordelia]: You did it?_

_[Zoe]: Yes, I /spanked/ her. And you can quote me on that to Misty :P_

_[Cordelia]: She owes me five bucks._

_[Cordelia]: Thank you. _ _I’ve dealt with Coco_ _, but don’t give Madison details._

Zoe texted back a quick agreement and lied back in her bed, listening for Madison to finish her shower. She thought she could hear sobs along with the water, but given what just happened figured it was normal. Eventually the water shut off, and a few moments later Madison emerged wearing a long nightshirt. She wordlessly crawled into her own bed, turning off the lights with a wave of her hand.

“Sleeping alone tonight?” Zoe asked, keeping her tone casual though she was slightly concerned.

“Aren’t I in trouble?” came the reply in a sad, small voice that made Zoe’s heart break. She immediately got out of her bed and crossed the room to Madison’s, kneeling down beside it so that they were face to face.

“Not anymore,” Zoe said gently, raising a hand to brush the hair out of the smaller girl’s face. “That’s going to be the upside of me doing this, okay? As soon as it’s over, it’s over.”

“Doesn’t feel over,” Madison whined, rubbing her butt for effect.

“Well it is. So move and let me in the bed,” Zoe said, not giving Madison a chance to argue. After a moment they settled so that Zoe was holding Madison, as she had been doing every night.

“Zoe?” Madison asked softly.

“Hm?”

“I don’t want to go back to Hell.”

“I don’t want you to, either.”

“So, can...will you help me learn to be good? And, uh...do this, again, if I need it? So I won’t go to Hell?”

“Told you,” Zoe mumbled sleepily. “I’ll paddle your ass everyday if that’s what it takes to keep you.”


End file.
